Kamikakushi
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Katara is a ten year old girl moving with her parents. She feels like she has lost her home and then the worst happens—her parents are taken in to Spirit World. Katara must rescue them. But in order to do so she has to free the Avatar who is now the servant of the powerful Azula.
1. Spirited Away

Katara Mizuno sighed. She was so disappointed that they had to move again.

Katara looked down at her flowers.

"It's too bad. First time I ever got a bouquet. Why do we have to leave?" She whined looking out the window.

"Oh Katara it's not all bad! It's the country—wide open spaces. You can really see the stars here!" Mama said.

"You can learn to ride a horse and we'll live on a big ranch where you can see all kinds of animals! You'll love it!" Papa said.

"Farming is work. I hate hard work." Katara whined again. "Huh...what's that?"

She looked out and saw a little kami.

"Oh a kami." Katara inclined her head. "Lots of kami shrines. Papa are we nearing a shrine?"

"Honey did you take a wrong turn?" Mama said.

"No I didn't—we can get there, just leave it to me!" Papa said.

"Honey! The house is back that way! That way! Let me drive!" Mama protested.

"No no we'll get there much faster!" Papa said, raring to go.

Mama groaned and looked back apologetically at Katara. "Hold on tight to those flowers, Katara. And don't forget your card, it has your name in calligraphy. They made it so pretty for you."

Katara examined the pretty hiragana script: Mizuno Katara.

And now it was a name that didn't belong to any place at all. Homeless like a gypsy, that's what she was. This new house could never be a home at all.

Katara stared as they drove into a tunnel into a large building.

"It is some sort of shrine!" Katara said. "It's so old! It's pulling us in!"

"Hold on tight honey!" Mama said.

"Here—we—go-o!" Papa said.


	2. Amusement Park

They parked in front of the building.

"It's not a shrine, it's an old amusement park." Papa said.

"Cmon Katara!" Mama said. "Maybe we can find someone to give us directions."

"I smell food!" Papa said.

Katara sighed, following her parents. This didn't seem like a good idea.

Her parents passed over a riverbed.

"It seems like there was a river here, huh, Katara?" Mama said.

"Yes...a river...and a tree too." Katara said. "And the clouds met here in a cluster, and the lightning had once struck the tree on the very top."

"What an interesting story. You're so creative." Mama said.

They made it to the food booths, full of food.

Katara didn't like it. She had the feeling that they didn't belong here, that this place belonged to another. Another plane of existence. Another world.

"Let's eat!" Papa said.

"We can't just—" Katara protested.

"Calm down, we'll pay when they come back." Mama said. "Sit and eat, Katara."

"I don't want to! We'll get in trouble! This is...this place isn't ours! We do not belong here!" Katara said. "I wan't to go...I want to go home!"

She stormed off, only to run straight into a familiar looking boy.

Who was he, and why did he appear here, and so familiar to her?

Aang was a young, perhaps twelve years old, bald boy with an arrow on his head and brown eyes.

"You can't stay here! Go back right now!" He said.

"But I—" Katara said.

"Leave! You must go!" He continued.

Katara watched as the lamps came on and spirits rose from the mist.

"I'll distract them! Get across the river!" He said, and a ball of swirling air emerged from his hand.

Katara ran back to the food stall where she had left her Papa and Mama.

"Papa! We have to go home! Papa!" Katara said.

She stepped forward, and all she saw were two snorting pigs in her parents clothes.

"No! This can't be real! It has to be a dream!" Katara backed away.

She screamed and ran from the food stand in horror.

"Calm down." The boy was back, and he pulled her into the bushes. "My name is Aang."

"Aang." Katara repeated. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Otherworld." Aang said.


	3. Invisible

"This...can't be real..." Katara said, staring at the spirits around her. She looked down at her hands, and jumped. "I'm see through! No no no! Help!"

"Shh...shh..." Aang pulled her to him. "You don't want them to find you. Don't be afraid. I'm on your side."

"But Aang I'm disappearing!" Katara shouted.

Aang put a hand on her mouth and slipped something into it. "Eat this. You have to eat some food from Otherworld or you'll disappear."

"But I—" Katara looked over at her parents—the pigs.

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig." Aang guessed her thoughts.

Katara ate the star candies he gave her, and slowly became solid.

"Th-thank you." Katara bowed. "I really have to be going now. Can you help me with my parents."

"It's not so easy anymore. You'll have to work to get them back. Come with me. I will help you. And remember this, never forget: I'm on your side." Aang said.


	4. Hold Your Breath

Katara saw a spirit with big eyes looking for her.

"It's looking for you." Aang said. "We have to run."

"My legs! They won't move!" Katara said, touching her frozen legs.

"Relax. Take a deep breath." Aang said. "_ventus et aqua in vobis in nomine eius dilue!" _

There was a glowing light, and Katara's legs could move again.

"Stand up!" Aang said.

They ran through the stands and arrived at the bridge.

"While you cross, don't breathe. Even a little breath and they will find out." Aang said.

Katara nodded and breathed deep waiting.

"Stay calm." Aang whispered.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Bumi said.

"I'm back from training." Aang said.

"Welcome back!" Bumi said.

"Deep breath...Hold it in..." Aang said.

"Welcome! We're waiting for you!" Bumi said.

"Just a little more..." Aang said.

"Aang-sama, where have you been?" Bumi said.

Katara gasped.

"What? A human?" Bumi said.

"Stay!" Aang froze Bumi.

"Aang-sama." Bumi said behind the freeze. "Aang-sama! Someone's here! It smells like a human!"

"We've been spotted." Aang said.


	5. Get A Job

After getting them away and hidden, Aang crouched down beside her.

"I'm so sorry!" Katara said.

"It's ok, you did your best!" Aang said. "You'll need to get going."

"Going where?" Katara said.

"I'll distract them." Aang said. "When I do, run away. Find Sokka, he works in the boiler room. Ask for a job. You can work with Katara."

"A job?" Katara said.

"If you don't Azula will find you." Aang said.

"Who's Azula?" Katara said.

"She rules this place." Aang said. "Don't say "No" or "I want to go back," just say you want to work. I know it's hard, but if you do this, Azula won't lay a hand on you."

"Okay..." Katara said.

"Aang-sama! Aang-sama!" Bumi was shouting from far off.

"I have to get going. Don't forget, Katara... I'm on your side." Aang said.

"How do you know my name?" Katara said.

"I've known you since you were little." Aang said. "I'm your friend."

Aang headed off into the crowd.

"I'm right here!" He said.

"Aang-sama! Azula-sama said..." Bumi said.

"I know, that's why I was out..." Aang said.


	6. Rejection

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to give a little human girl a job." Sokka said. "You would be bad for business."

"But I—"

"Katara!" Sokka said.

Katara, a girl wearing a pink bathhouse uniform, entered. "Yes Sokka."

"This girl wants to work here." Sokka said. "You know the rules. Take her to Azula."

Katara's eyes went wide but she nodded.

"She's the ruler of this place." Katara said.

"Yes." Katara said. "If you can get past her—"

"Then you get a job." Sokka said. "I can't give you a job. Azula would kill me. So don't tell her we helped you. Don't mention anyone who helped you. If you do, you could endanger them."

Anyone? Did they know about Aang? Katara looked from one to another, then nodded.

"I understand." Katara said. "I'll protect you."


	7. Azula

Katara entered Azula's office.

"How dare you." Azula snapped. "You don't even knock. Aren't you rude. Come here."

Katara stayed where she was.

Azula lifted her voice and lightning crackled from her hands. "Come here."

Katara shuffled over.

"I want a job. I want to work." Katara said.

"This isn't a place for a human like you." Azula said. "You're weak like you parents. Want to be a piglet?"

"I want to work!" Katara insisted.

"Who helped you get to me? I want to thank them." Azula smirked. "No answer?"

"Let me work!" Katara continued.

"Why would I hire a weak, stupid, spoiled brat like you!" Azula said. "Or...I know...I'll work you so hard, deep into your own grave! Yes..."

Azula pulled out a contract. "Sign your life away."

Katara signed the contract.

"Hm...Katara...Now you are Ka." Azula said.

"Yes ma'am." Katara said.

"You called for me?" Aang said.

"This child is going to work here from now on. Take care of her." Azula said.

"Yes. What's your name?" Aang said.

"Kaz—Ka. It's Ka." Katara said.

As they went into the hallway, Katara turned, questions in her eyes. "Aang..."

"Don't say too much, and call me Aang-sama. We have to be careful." Aang said. "Still...good job...Ka."

He smiled at her. "Remember your real name—Katara."


	8. Rememberance

Katara had been working all day, but she still had time to slip away from Katara and the others and head to the pig sty.

"Mom, Dad!" Katara said.

She reached out—and found a card in the mud.

"Ka-ta-ra." Katara said. "That's my name, isn't it? Katara!"

The pigs snorted in response.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad! I'm going to free you!"

Katara headed back towards the bath house when she saw a spirit waiting outside.

"Ah...Ah..." Toph said.

"Are you wanting a bath?" Katara said.

She let Toph into the bath house.


	9. Hard Work

"No way." A spirit said.

"We don't want the human, she'll stink up the whole bath."

"Look the orders came straight from Azula," Katara said. "If you have a problem, take it up with her."

The spirits backed off.

"Come on, hurry up, Ka." Katara said, swishing the water around in the tub. "The customer is coming."

"Katara how are you doing that?" Katara noticed the water moving around Katara's hands back and forth.

Katara blushed. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm a water spirit. We aren't permitted to use our powers in the bath house. Azula's rule. You know Azula is a fire spirit."

"A fire spirit?" Katara said.

"Yes. They are the rarest spirits, and usually end up ruling over the rest of us because of it." Katara said, finishing the bath.

Katara added the herbs.

Suddenly Katara took off running, and Katara could smell why. A giant stink spirit was coming her way.

It slumped into the bath.

Katara didn't know what to do, should she scrub?

She fell deep into the water.

Xxx

What was this place?

Mist rose up from the leafy green forest.

"Katara!"

Who was that? Was that her name?

A boy's voice.

His face became muddled, but she saw a glowing arrow on his head and—

Xxx

Katara's hand hit something.

A thorn?!

She gripped and pulled.

Katara grabbed her hand and used the water to pull with them.

Out came years of pollution from within the river spirit.

"I'm freeee!" He pronounced and then left Katara a gift in her hands, an emetic dumpling. "Thank you."

Xxx

Aang stood watching from the balcony.

His tattoos flickered and went out as he left Avatar State.

He hoped it had been enough.

He would not be able to journey to Spirit World again.


	10. Deep Wounds

"Ka hurry!" Katara said. "There's a huge fight going on downstairs! A spirit called Toph is giving out gold!"

"Gold?" Katara said. "I don't need that."

"Suit yourself I'm going!" Katara ran off.

There was a banging at the window.

Aang flew in, tattoos glowing bright in Avatar State.

He was fighting a thousand shikigami with his airbending but they were cutting his skin and he was weakening.

Aang flew out and up to Azula's office.

Katara chased after him and made her way to the office.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara tried to wake him but he was out cold.

"Nasty little Avatar." A shikigami turned into a boy who resembled Azula a bit. "I am Zuko, Fire Lord of the Eastern Lands. You, girl...what are you doing to this little Avatar thief?"


	11. Quest

Aang is not a thief!" Katara spat at the Fire Lord.

"You are wrong." Zuko replied. "He stole my seal. You have until Sunrise tomorrow to return it, or I take the Avatar's life as punishment for his crimes."

"Wait! I have to come to the Eastern Lands?" Katara questioned.

"Slip of a girl like you? I think you'll figure it out." Zuko said. "You look clever enough, after all, and maybe fortune will favor you."

He looked down at the unconscious Avatar.

"Then again. Maybe not." Zuko said, chuckling. "His time runs short, Ka. Think on this as you Quest: What is something that can only be given, not taken? Something that makes the ugly beautiful and the coward brave? What is the Greatest of All Powers? Bring me the answer, and you might save the Avatar!"

He chuckled, and disappeared in a whirl of fire.

Katara puzzled, taking out her medicine and looking at it.

Aang was more important than saving her parents right now...she'd find another way.

What was the Greatest of All Powers?


	12. Medicine

"This was for my parents..." Katara said. "But I want you to get better."

Katara put half of the medicine in his mouth.

"The other half's for Toph. I hope we can help her." Katara said.

Aang coughed, still unconscious, and spat up the Gold Seal and a small black slug.

"What the—" Katara stomped on it until it was dead. "Gotcha."

She kissed Aang on the forehead. "Don't you worry. I'll get the Fire Lord to forgive you."

Katara headed out into the darkness, happening upon Toph, who offered her gold.

Katara shook her head, and gave Toph the medicine, which caused her to spit up the people she'd eaten. Toph followed Katara onto the train, where they began there journey to the Easter lands.

Meanwhile, the Avatar's eyes opened.


End file.
